Winter 2010 MSPAFA Awards
The Winter 2010 award ceremony experienced some delay, to the point of happening in Summer 2011. Nevertheless, comics were nominated and won: = Ceremony = The ceremony is detailed in this thread. = Awards = //TODO: Add internal links where relevant BEST MECHANICS * A Beginner's Guide To The End Of The Universe (thread) * I AM TRIANGLES * Nostalgia * Parallels & Perpendicularities (Parallels/Perpendicularities) * Spud Settlement (thread) BEST STORY * Aaron * A Beginner's Guide To The End Of The Universe (thread) * Eddie (thread) * Her Name Was Alia * .Memoria BEST WRITING * Art of Domination (thread) * Eduventure (thread) * Her Name Was Alia * .Memoria * Songs We Sing BEST COMBAT * Fencing Club Adventures (thread) * Nostalgia * Pokemon Aren't For Children * A Potted Plant By The Window * Tales of Visseria: The White Depths BEST PUZZLES * Complexity 101 * Deadly Maze Math Puzzle Adventure * Parallels & Perpendicularities (Parallels/Perpendicularities) * PXL (thread) * You Have To Explode The Sun BEST SETTING * Crystal Rave (thread) * Eddie (thread) * Somniloquence * Supersoldier (thread) * The White Depths BEST NOT-AN-ADVENTURE * The Battle of Monochrome City * Experimental Alpha Squad * His Scene, Her Style * Mafia: Murder on the Schmaltz Estate * Power-Ups! BEST HUSSNASTY DERIVATIVE * A Complete Waste of Time (thread) * Cordless * Double Reacharound Orange * A Droll in the Courtyard * Sentry Worm MOST IMMERSIVE/INNOVATIVE * Adventure Roulette * Hey Neddie * Postfucker M * PXL (thread) * RoomLand thread) BEST EXTENDED ANIMATION * Headbucket (thread) - Boss Sentinel * Hey Neddie - Player 2: Ambush * Sminly (thread) - [sminly] * Takorii's Turn - Cyber: Ascend/Takori: Descend * Waterworks - Head on down that hatch * The White Depths - Descend BEST ORIGINAL COMPOSITION * ATB Adventure (thread) * Flunk the Emperor * Housetrapped (thread) * Trollslum: Team Paradox * Welcome to the Universe BEST ANIMATED ART * Cordless * The Deadly Dance of the Scarecrow King (thread) * EXE * Headbucket (thread) * Waterworks BEST STILL ART * Buff McFlintflank and the Helpful Rocks * .Memoria * Nostalgia * Somniloquence * Soup/I'm Sorry In Advance BEST HUMANOID DESIGN * Art of Domination (thread) * Bee (thread) * Eddie (thread) * Golem Story * Headbucket (thread) BEST NON-HUMAN DESIGN * Buff McFlintflank and the Helpful Rocks * Leak (thread) * .Memoria * A Potted Plant By The Window * Welcome to the Universe BEST RELATIONSHIP * A Beginner's Guide To The End Of The Universe (thread) - Everyman and Snuffy * Eddie (thread) - Eddie and Leslie * Her Name Was Alia - Alia and Umbra * Lichen - Lichen and Cedric * .Memoria - Nyroti & Nathanial BEST ANTAGONIST * Buff McFlintFlank and the Helpful Rocks - The Iriyo of the Auzat of Andi * The Deadly Dance of the Scarecrow King (thread) - The Scarecrow King * Lichen - Arannay'eth * Waterworks - The Blue Boys * You Are About 10 Seconds Away From Execution By Firing Squad - Glorious Leader BEST CAST * Eduventure (thread) * Headbucket (thread) * Leak (thread) * Let's Play CitySim (thread) * A Potted Plant By The Window BEST SUPPORTING MALE * Archipelago (thread) - Sir Fierce * Deadbeat (thread) - Dwayne Poncho * A Flapper's Train Ride - Sidney Trapez * .Memoria - Nathanial * Art of Domination (thread) - Ghulls Maranis BEST SUPPORTING FEMALE * Aaron - Nicki * Art of Domination (thread) - Hawkeyes * Daughter - Thief * Fencing Club Adventures (thread) - Claire the Cleric * Lichen - Kassandra BEST SIDEKICK * ATB Adventure (thread) - Chiera * A Beginner's Guide To The End Of The Universe (thread) - Snuffy the Pooch * Crystal Rave (thread) - Sugarloaf * The Deadly Dance of the Scarecrow King (thread) - Susie * Sentry Worm - Avian Dweeb BEST PLAYABLE MALE * An Adventure About Normal Life - Freddie * The Artist - Earl Grey * Deadbeat (thread) - Jobless Deadbeat * Eddie (thread) - Eddie * Space Opera - The Drip Chronicles (thread) - Bob the Drip BEST PLAYABLE FEMALE * Art of Domination (thread) - Commander Vorador Mortanius * Eddie (thread) - Leslie * Her Name Was Alia - Alia * Homeostasis - Jessica Smith Hagdragon * Lichen - Lichen BEST HIDDEN GEM * Coreblight (thread) * Gargoyle * Her Name Was Alia * Let's Have Some Fun * Somniloquence * Vio Maleficat BEST INACTIVE ADVENTURE (at nomination time) * Douglas Duckface * Eduventure (thread) * Exploits of Zeus * Homeostasis * .Memoria * A Potted Plant by the Window BEST COMPLETED ADVENTURE (at nomination time) * Daughter * Eddie (thread) * Grand Bus Adventure * You Lost The Baby * You Must Fight The Octopus! (thread) BEST ACTIVE ADVENTURE (at nomination time) * Art of Domination (thread) * A Beginner's Guide To The End Of The Universe (thread) (since completed) * Buff McFlintFlank and the Helpful Rocks * Deadbeat (thread) * Nostalgia (since become inactive) * Waterworks Category:Collaborations Category:MSPAFA Award Ceremonies